1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper beam assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bumper beam assembly for a vehicle that may enhance assembly strength when assembling a bumper beam and a stay.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a bumper is a part of a vehicle designed to help it withstand impact of a collision and the bumpers are disposed forward and rearward of the vehicle to minimize deformation of the vehicle in collision.
As shown in FIG. 6, a bumper 100 includes a bumper beam unit 105 including a bumper beam 101 disposed along vehicle width direction at forward and rearward of a vehicle and a stay 103 interposed between the bumper beam 101 and a side member 111 of a vehicle body, an energy absorber 107 disposed front of the bumper beam 101 for absorbing impact and a bumper cover 109 covering the bumper beam 101 and the energy absorber 107.
The stay 103 is connected to a rear portion of the bumper beam 101 and then the conventional bumper beam unit 105 is assembled to the side member 111.
Recently the bumper beam 101 has been manufactured by aluminum material and made by extrusion molding for reducing weight replacing steel material corresponding trend light-weight vehicle, and also, the stay has been made of aluminum material and made by extrusion molding.
If the bumper beam 101 and the stay 103, which are made by aluminum extrusion molding, are assembled by laser welding, pore or crack may be generated in welding portion and thus generally those are assembled by mechanical assembling such as bolt engagement and so on.
However, if the bumper beam 101 and the stay 103 are assembled by mechanical assembling such as bolt, impact energy transferred from the bumper beam 101 may be concentrated on the bolt connecting portion in collision and thus assembling portion of the bumper beam 101 and the stay 103 may be easily deformed and impact energy dispersion and absorption may be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.